Hermione's Offer
by Proffessor Albus Martin
Summary: Hermione hears Harry the night before the Final Battle and wants to make his dream come true. WARNING EXPLICIT MATERIAL, INCLUDES SEX AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR UNDER 15'S. Written in Response to challenge by broomstick flyer,


_Authors Note: _

_Disclamer. I Do not and will never own Harry Potter. He is owned by J.K. Rowling. _

_The characters, locations, and any other references to the work of J.K. Rowling are needed_

_to write this but the story is entirely my own work. _

_To my readers, This is written in response to a challenge by_ Broomstick Flyer. Story ID 5356707  
chapter 5.

_Enjoy, _

_Professor Albus._

Hermione's offer

Harry Potter was sitting quietly in the common room. It was their first night back at Hogwarts since they had started the hunt for Voldemort's pieces of soul. Tomorrow was to be the day. Harry knew it in his bones. Tomorrow he would have to finally face Voldemort for the last time. He could not put it off; this war needed to end because there had been far too many lives lost already. He knew there was little chance of him surviving the encounter, that's the only reason he had never told Hermione how he felt about her.

Resigned to the facts as he saw them Harry looked around the room, thinking he was alone he began very quietly talking out loud. "Mum, Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, I don't think it will be much longer before we are together, maybe tomorrow or the day after at the latest. Voldemort is coming to try and kill me, I'm sorry that the Potter line will end dad. I'll be the last one. I hope you can forgive me for that, but I'll be taking him with me when I die, I promise you that." Harry then fell silent as he stared into the fire and wondered if his dead parents could hear him. Then he heard a slight rustling from behind him, turning around he saw his best friend Hermione sit up in the armchair behind his. She stood up and walked around to him with a rather sad smile on her face. She knew as well as he did that he had little chance of surviving.

Standing right in front of him Hermione leaned forward and took his face in her hands, as she cupped his cheeks he could not believe what she said.

"Harry, I couldn't help over hearing what you said to your mum and dad, I'd like to help keep the Potter line alive for you if you'll have me. If I can't have you, if I can't be with you… if you… if you don't survive… I would be honored to have your child.

I'll have a baby for you Harry if you think you could like me enough to make me pregnant. I'm about at my most fertile right about now; I can also get a male fertility potion to make sure we have a boy, I'll get it from Madam Pomfrey. So tonight would be a good night to get me pregnant and we have all night to make sure it works." Hermione held on to him looking directly into his eyes letting him know she meant every word she said, "Please Harry, make love to me, make me pregnant, let me have your child and fulfill at least one of my dreams, please."

This was the one thing that Harry had always wanted, a family of his own and here she was offering to help his dream come true, offering to help him one last time. Harry blushed deeper then he ever thought possible and muttered something incoherent and looked at the floor. Hermione looked at him and said "Sorry Harry, I didn't quite catch that." Harry glanced at her and muttered, " Like Ron, didn't think interested me." was all that Hermione caught. Hermione put her arms over Harry's shoulder and pulled him close to her and said " you think that I could like that prat after all that he has put me through and said to me over the years, not to mention when he deserted us on the hunt. You must be out of you mind, Harry." Hermione snorted. " you on the other hand I have had my eye on since then end of fourth year, do you remember what happened then, at King's Cross?"

Harry nodded his head and looked Hermione straight in the eye. What he saw there was love, pure, unrequited love and deep in his own heart, even thought he had dated Ginny, that was because he thought the woman that he really loved didn't feel the same way but now he could see the error he had made. Now he could see what he wanted most of all and no-one, not even Voldemort was going to take that from him. Hermione could see the internal debate that was going on in Harry's head and started to say " Harry. I know that it's a lit." was as far as she got before Harry leaned forward and kissed her. It was not what she had expected him to do but she allowed her self to enjoy it, before she knew it, the kis was over and Harry had leaned back into his chair. "Wow" was all he said as he pulled Hermione onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and let out a soft sigh. Harry's voice spoke softly in her ear, "Do you really mean what you said before, about having my child? Because the only person that I wanted to have my children was you. I've tried to deny it and hope that I could find someone else that I could love as much as I love you but I never could.." Hermione didn't say anything, she just leaned over and kissed him with everything that she had, her hand snaking its way up to that messy mop that he called hair. Harry's left hand slipped down her back while his right went went to hair, pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss but soon they broke apart, needing air. '_This is what a kiss is supposed to be like_' thought Harry, little did he know that Hermione was thinking the same thing. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder again, looking up at him with love in her eyes. It was this that made his mind up for him. Not lust fueled, not related to any hormones but seeing this gorgeous woman his arms, willing to give up everything for him, was what made up his mind for him.

Harry leaned over to whisper ing her ear, "Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private and more comfortable." Hermione lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Ok, but where Harry?' she asked. He just smiled and repiled " those potions that you mentioned before, perhaps you had better go and get one, it might come in useful tonight. I'll meet you at the hideout for the D.A. You know where it is. I'll be waiting outside for you." With a quick kiss, Hermione stood up and headed over to the portrait hole, she stole a quick glance over her shoulder and headed off to the hospital wing and certain potions that would ensure that the Potter line wouldn't die out.

Meanwhile, Harry headed off to the seventh floor and towards the Room of Requirement. He had just gotten there when he heard footsteps approaching from his left, he quickly cast a Dissolusionment charm over himself and stood with his back to the wall but he needn't have bothered. Hermione came walking around the corner, carrying a small vial. Harry dropped the dissolusionment charm and started pacing back and forth. The door appeared and Harry opened it and turned and grabbed hermione's hand and pulled her inside. Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw what Harry had thought of, it was beautiful. There were candles and a massive four poster bed with the Gryffindor colours on the sheets. Harry led her over to the bed and pulled her down next to him. He quickly kissed her again and there was so much passion in the kiss. Hermione smirked and handed him the vial. Harry downed the potion and kissed her with so much passion and love that it made Hermione's toes curl.

Hands started roaming over each other and layers of clothing started coming off. Sweaters, shirts, ties and lots of other items started hitting the floor. They came up for breath and Harry pulled Hermione under the covers.


End file.
